The Hunger Games
by frostedbloodinthedark
Summary: Hola! Sorry I've been gone! This is a Big Four crossover from Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons and the Hunger Games. same plotline, different Games, and Jackunzel lemons. Can't go wrong with that. (Reason why it isn't RotG and the Hunger Games crossover because Jack and Rapunzel are the main couple.)
1. The Reaping

**The Hunger Games**

**Big Four AU**

Chapter 1

The Reaping

Jack and Rapunzel walk from the Seam together, quietly, Jack's sister Emma, walking behind with his mother. They reach the square, one of the nicest place in District 12, but not today. Today, with the cameramen perched on rooftops like buzzards, is as unwelcoming as the rest of the District. The trio signs in, Jack joining the other 18 year olds with Rapunzel, and Emma going to the kids who are also 12. Then the escort, Toothiana, trots onto the stage, her feathery dress and headpeice as colourful as always. She taps on the microphone to test it and leans in.

"Welcome! Welcome to the Annual 59th Hunger Games! Now, the time has come, to select one courageous young man and woman to represent their district in the Hunger Games. As always, ladies first!" She trots over to the glass bowl, sliding her plae arm in the bowl. _42 entries are mine. 42 slips with my name._ The thought flashes through Rapunzel's head as Toothiana draws out a slip, opening it as she goes back to the mic.

"Emily Overland." _Emma. _ Little Emma, who is only 12. Didn't Jack do everything in his power to prevent her from taking extra entries for the grain and oil? She only had 1 slip! Rapunzel looks at Jack, as Emma walks to the stage. The cry rips out of her mouth as she sees his horrified expression upon seeing his little sister walk practially to her death.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Jack's eyes widen.

"Punzie, no!" He whispers as she walks up, pulling Emma back. "Go find your mom." she whispers to the little girl, who's tears streak her face, nodding and running to her mother _Ju_knew it would be cut, and then it would be brown. Unless her stylist dies it.

"And what is this brave woman's name?"

"Rapunzel Corona." She forces out, spotting Jack. Knowing him, if he wasn't picked, he would volunteer as well.

"And now for the boys!" Toothiana leaves Rapunzel's side and trots over to the other glass bowl as she mouths to Jack. _Don't volunteer._ He shakes his head. _Too bad. If you die, so will I._ He calls out the exact same words as the boy's name is called.

"I volunteer!"

"Oh! I-it seems we have yet another vounteer. What is your name, young man?"

"Jackson Overland." He announces.  
"Oh! I bet my feathers that little Emily was your sister!" Jack nods as Toothiana presents the two tributes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes of District 12, Rapunzel Corona and Jackson Overland!"

**JACK POV**

I can tell Punzie's mad at me. The blonde's expression says it all. I know she had told me not to volunteer, but I couldn't stand watching her die. I feel bad knowing she'll die, but she isn't strong. But maybe,with me to protect her, she'll be safe. _Just maybe._

**[[Sorry that I haven't been updating recently! Tumblr sucks you in! Lately I've been in the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, and I've seen gifsets and I came up with this! Sorry this chapter is short, I did it in 2 days, the next one will be longer, at least I hope.  
~frostedbloodinthedark~]]**


	2. A Train Ride to the Capitol

**The Hunger Games**

**Chapter 2**

**A Trainride to the Capitol**

**(A.N. Too lazy to do the farewells. Sorry bout that. :/ Thanks for the reviews! ~frostedbloodinthedark)**

Rapunzel feels nothing but shock as the thought refuses to sink in. _You volunteered. It's your fault. Your choice._ She boards the train after Jack, glancing at the sky, the afternoon sun beginning to set. _Mother and Father will be having dinner now. _She thinks as the train door slides shut, the train jolting to a start. Toothiana grins, fluttering to a table almost like a bird. the table was covered end to end in foods Rapunzel had never seen, or were too expensive to afford.

There were baskets full of rolls, platters of meat of all ranges, even fish and lobsters. Their mentor, Nicholas St. North, the only victor of the Games from their district, walks in from another car. He is a large, jolly and overweight man in his late 40's or early 50's. He circles the two teenagers while stroking his white beard.  
"From what I can tell, these Tributes will be good in the Games. But that may change." His voice is thick with a heavy accent Rapunzel doesn't know. He laughs loudly, causing the blonde to jump.  
"Let's eat, yes?" He claps Toothiana on her shoulder like they were old friends and she staggers in surprise as his large hand pushes against her small shoulder. But she brushes it off with a light laugh.  
"I suppose. Come along, you too." They sit at the table as silent servants serve them foods. Rapunzel eats slowly, not feeling hungry, even if hunger itself was clawing at her stomach. She smiles weakly as Jack stuffs his face with huge bites of food.

"You're acting like you've never seen food before." She teases. Jack ignores the blonde and continues to stuff his face.

"I'm finished." Rapunzel says a few moments later, getting up and wiping her mouth, walking to her room. It had a large bed, and a bathroom to the side. She is about to close the door when Jack speaks up.

"Hey Punzie." She smiles.  
"What?"

"Thanks, for volunteering for Emma. I couldn't bear to watch her die on screen." She nods.  
"Is there anything else?"  
"W-well, uhm.." He rubs the back of his neck.

"They're gonna cut your hair. Do you think they'll dye it blonde again?" His words stumble out and she knows thats not what he was aiming for. She shrugs.  
"Doesn't matter." He nods and turns. Rapunzel closes the door and looks into the bathroom, taking her dress off, and undoing her braid, her long hair falling to her knees. She runs her fingers through the golden strands, sighing. She should just cut it now. That's what she does. She finds a pair of scissors, and as she cuts away her blonde hair, turning to brown. When she's finshed, her now-brown hair reaches to the middle of her back, and her hair surrounds her bare feet. She leaves the bathroom and a servant cleans up the mess. Rapunzel just curls up in the soft bed, falling asleep quickly.

She is jolted awake by a constant rapping on her door.

"Up! We're approaching the Capitol! We'll be there shortly!" Toothiana chirps, and Rapunzel groans, sitting up. She pulls a purple sleeveless shirt and a pink skirt on, putting flats on. When she walks to the breakfast table, everyone gasps.

"Punzie! You..."

"Cut my hair, I know." She says, sitting down beside North. She looks at her plate, stomach growling. On it is a pile of eggs, a roll, some strips of meat, and a glass of juice and some brown liquid.

"It's hot chocolate. It's really good." She takes a sip, the hot liquid burning her tongue. But she keeps drinking, ignoring the food until it finished. She puts the empty mug down and Jack chuckles, eating a peice of meat. She looks out the train window as the train is plunged into darkness, then pulls back as a colourful city appears. The bright yellows hurt her eyes, and the blues seem to deep. artifical. Like that little sweets shop in the square her mother works at.

The train stops at a station surrounded by reporters and cameramen, Toothiana guides the way, feathers fluttering as she walks into the Training Center. Below that was the Remake Center. Rapunzel bites her lip, glancing at Jack. He gives a small smile of reassurance.

**(oh god this is soooo short. I promise the actual Games will be longer and more exciting. And hey, smut!)**


	3. A Chariot Ride Around the City Circle

**The Hunger Games**

**Chapter 3: A Chariot Ride around the City Circle**

Rapunzel winces as a blonde teenager, Sophia, rips off another strip away from her flesh, along with soft brown body hair.

"Sorry! You're just so _hairy_!" She pipes in her extremely annoying Capitol accent. Another one of the three Capitol assistants assigned to rid the brunette of her body hair was working on dying her hair back to blonde.

"Having brown hair will just confuse the audience, because you had blonde hair at the reaping!" She registers, and nods. An hour later, the three scuttles out of the room as a muscular man with tattoos on his biceps.

"Why hello. My name is Aster. I will be your stylist for this year." His voice lacks the usual accent, but he has an unfamiliar accent, like North's, but not the same. Rapunzel nods hello, crossing her arms over her uncovered chest, biting her lip. Aster's expression softens, and he gestures to the couch by a large window overlooking the Capitol, picking up the thin robe Rapunzel's prep team had her take on and off over the course of the two hours they had worked with her and handing it to her. She slips it on and sits down across from Aster.

"You must hate this. Hate us." Rapunzel wonders if he read her mind, or it was just that easy to read her expression of distaste.

"I don't blame you. Ripped away from your family just because you didn't want to watch that little girl die on television."

"She's my friend's sister." Rapunzel replies hollowly.

"Of course. I would've thought that… Nevermind. We'll go onto the topic of your costume. We should eat, right?" Without an answer, Aster presses a button on the table, and the tabletop folds away to reveal another one, laden with rich food. As they eat, Aster speaks up.

"The costumes have to have something to do with each tributes' district, right?"

"Yes, we're always coal miners."

"Well I don't want to do that. I want to do something else. What do you coal for?"

"Making… Fires?"

"Yes. Making fires. "

"So you're going to set us on fire?" _How crazy is this man?_  
"Sort of. Astrid and I have been making a sort of… artificial fire."

_AT THE CITY CIRCLE_

Rapunzel stands in front of a mirror as Aster zips up the back of her black jump suit, twisting her hair into a bun as he attaches a cape.

At the stables by the City Circle, Jackson climbs into the chariot, offering a hand to Rapunzel. Rapunzel takes it, pulling herself in. Aster lights up their capes with the fake fire as the first few chariots ride into the open, the Capitol citizens cheering loudly. The districts tick by. 8… 9… 10… 11… The chariot jolts to a start and Rapunzel grabs Jackson's arm.  
"Careful Punz." He murmurs, steadying her. Suddenly, her hand is covered by his warm one. She glances at him.  
"I don't wanna fall out of this thing." He says with a small smirk. She nods, gripping onto his hand as the citizens turn their attention to the last chariot, finding the names of the tributes in the programmes.  
"Rapunzel! Jackson!" The roar repeats until their names don't seem like names anymore. Jackson lifts their entwined hands for the whole of Panem to see, and the crowd roars, throwing flowers in their wake. Rapunzel waves, catching a rose, and blowing a kiss in the direction it came from. As they reach the end of their ride, their capes go out, and the attention is turned to the president, Kozmotis Pitchiner. He raises his arms for silence.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to the 59th Annual Hunger Games! I introduce to you, the tributes of this year!" This is followed by deafening cheers. As President Pitchiner finishes his speech, the chariots are pulled back to the stables, where Astrid, Aster, North and Toothiana were waiting.

**(A/N: I just used Kozmotis' name, and he has Pitch's personality traits, and Kozmotis' name and looks- frostedbloodinthedark)**


	4. Training and Interviews

The Hunger Games 

Chapter 4: Training, Private Sessions, and Scoring

**((Some of you think Merida would be a better Girl on Fire, and I agree, but I wanted Punzie to be in 12, and I wanted to keep some of the ideas. –frostedbloodinthedark))**

**INTRODUCING: MERIDA DUNBROCH AND HICCUP HADDOCK III**

A girl from District 11 with fiery red hair pushes her red curls from her face as she waits for her district partner, Hiccup. The scrawny brunette jogs up, calling the red head's name.

"Merida!" He calls, as she steps into the elevator. Merida sighs.

"What?"  
"Fergus told me that we had to go down to training together."

"Why should I listen to _your_ mentor?"

"Because…. Because he's won this before." The two tributes reach the Training Center, and find that they're the last ones there. Merida walks away to stand beside a brown haired boy and a blonde girl, both from District 12, she thinks. Hiccup stands beside a handsome brunette boy of around 18 from District 2. _A Career._

After the introduction of Training, Merida goes right over to the archery station, grabbing a bow and a sheath of arrows, drowning out the instructor's words and shooting a target, hitting the center every hit.

After she's finished, she looks around the gym. The pair from District 12 are at the camouflage station, and the girl is painting her arm to make it blend into a field of flowers.

**Jackson and Rapunzel**

Jackson smiles as he watches Rapunzel work on camouflaging her arm into a field of flowers. She finishes and puts her arm against the wall. Her arm blends in.  
"Cool! Can you paint me into something?"

"Sure." She sets to work, and just before lunch, he is ready for his arm to be a tree. Rapunzel looks up to catch the red head from District 11 watching them, and pokes Jackson's side, but when he looks up, she returns to her archery.

_**PRIVATE SESSION**_

**Merida's POV**

Most of the other tributes have gone in, leaving six tributes left; the tributes from 10, Hiccup and I, and the blonde and the brunette from District 12. The girl tribute from 10, she catches the name Pippa, goes in. Then the boy, Jamie. Then it's my turn.

I walk in, as Hiccup grabs my arm.

"Hey, Merida."

"Yes?"

"Shoot straight."

"And you, uh, don't mess up." I say as I walk in, glancing at the Game Makers. Having to sit through 20 other tributes, they don't adknowledge my presence, save for a nod from the Head Gamemaker, Mater Gothell, to begin. Most of them are drunk. I shoot at some targets with a bow I pick up, and look up. The Gamemakers don't look at me, but at a roast pig someone ordered. I sigh, and see that they are looking back at me, and I shoot, missing the target by a few inches. They laugh and continuing eating as I frown, adjusting the string, then shoot again. The arrow lodges in the dead center of the target. I look up at them again. They don't pay attention to me, but talk amongst themselves. I focus on that damned pig, at the apple in it's mouth, then I let go of the string. It skewers the apple, and lodges in the wall behind it. Some turn to look at me. I bow.

"Thank you, for your consideration." I spit out, putting the bow back on it's spot, then storm out of the room, not being dismissed.

_**SCORING**_

**Rapunzel's POV**

I sit beside Jackson as North turns on the television, seeing the host, Elenor, start the scores from the private sessions. I had just painted myself into serveral backgrounds until they dismissed me. Jackson knives until they dismissed him. I wouldn't be surprised if I got a 4, at the most.

The scorings for the Careers are too be expected, 10's and 9's. The others get from a 6 to an 8. The redhead we saw watching us in training, Merida Dunbroch, gets an 11. I glance at Jackson, and raise a brow. An 11 is almost unheard of. I make note to watch out for her in the arena. The skinny boy that is in her district, Hiccup, gets a 7. I hold my breath as my name is called.

"Rapunzel Corona…. 9." I let out the breath in relief. High, but not high enough to be under the Career's radar.

"Jackson Overland…. 8." Jackson seems happy with his score. So am I.

_**INTERVIEWS**_

**Rapunzel POV**

I stand in front of a mirror as Aster does the finishing touches on my makeup. He had dismissed my prep team when they finished my hair, which sits in a braided bun on the top of my head.

He stands back and surveys my face, holding a makeup brush. He finishes with a pink lipstick and walks over to a chair with my dress in a bag is draped over. He carefully takes it out as I stare hard at my reflection. A girl I don't know stares back, her large green eyes lined with orange, her eyelids a deep red.

Aster slides the red fabric over my head, and I look down.

"Given up on the 'Girl on Fire' thing?" I ask, looking down. Aster shakes his head.  
"Give us a turn." He says without explaining. I cock my head, but does what he asks. With my movements, the red fabric has the illusion of flames. I am fire itself.

The tributes each have 3 minutes to win over the crowd. North gave me an angle to play at; innocence. That won't be very hard, apparently.

The districts tick by. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… Few tributes catch my attention. The handsome boy from District 2; Flynn Rider, a 12 and a 13 year-old from District 10. I sit beside Jackson as the girl from 11, Merida, goes up. Everyone is eager to hear about the girl who got an 11. I glance at Jackson, and he raises an eyebrow. The red-head has this bizarre way of speaking, sort of like Aster and North. Her time is up. The scrawny boy goes up. Not many people are interested, but they watch. But interest peaks when the host, Mater Gothell, asks him if he has someone back home.

"Well…"

"Oh, a cute boy like you has to have at least a crush!"

"Well… there's this girl I've had a crush on forever…"

"Who?"

"She… uh… came here with me." His buzzer goes off as everyone is shouting and clutching themselves. I'm called up as people start to calm down. I see Merida staring daggers at Hiccup and I can tell he's in trouble.

"So, Rapunzel. What possessed you to take little Emily's place?"

"Well… Emma is my best friend's little sister. And I couldn't bear to watch her kill or be killed on live television… So I took her place."

"And a brave girl you are." Mater says, grasping my hand. I nod, glancing at Jackson. He doesn't meet my gaze. My eyes dart over to Aster as Mater mentions my dress.

"What a lovely dress! But what about the Girl on Fire thing? Given that up?" I shake my head.

"I can show you." I stand, spinning around until I'm dizzy. Mater Gothell grins as I stumble to a stop, giggling.

"Don't stop!"

"I have to! I'm dizzy!" The buzzer goes off.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for this woman! Rapunzel Corona, the Girl on Fire!" I walk off the stage as Jackson grips my hand, going up.

"Good job." He whispers in my ear. I sit down. I space out, until the very same question brings me down to Earth again.

"So, Jackson, you have a girlfriend back home?" But unlike Hiccup, he doesn't hesitate to answer.

"No. But I've always dreamed of getting together with a fantastic girl.

"Who?"

"Rapunzel."

"Oh… Well, that's too bad, isn't it?"  
"Yes."

"Don't you guys think we should get her up here for an answer?" I look at the screen, and see that I'm blushing. The crowd cheers.

"But, unfortunately, I'm afraid her time is up." His buzzer goes off, but I don't notice. I only stare at him. He doesn't look at me as we walk out together, but he focuses on his shoes. We fall behind and I grab his arm.

"Jackson."

"Y-yeah?"

"I feel the same way." I mumble, before walking away.

**Jackson POV**

Rapunzel's words shock me. I blink, then grin.

"_She feels the same way._" I whisper to myself.

**(A.N. WOAH. **_**Two **_**Starcrossed Lovers. I couldn't decide, so I'm like 'Both. Both is good.' I'm working on the next Chapter! They're going into the Games now! Whoot!**_** [Which starcrossed lovers should I kill off?]- frostedbloodinthedark)**_


	5. The Bloodbath

**The Hunger Games**

**Chapter 5: The Bloodbath **

The tribute rise into the arena, and Rapunzel squints in the sudden bright light, then looks around. Standing on a metal plate right next to her, is Hiccup. About 5 spaces to her right, Jackson stands between Merida and Flynn. She catches his eye, and he points to the trees behind her, and mouths _meet me there._ She nods, then looks over the golden horn that stands before her. Her eyes land on a pack a few metres away. She could get that, and then run for the woods and hope no one catches her. She crouches down, preparing to run, as the gong sounds, and Mater Gothell's voice sounds above them.

"Let the Games begin!" Rapunzel dashes off, seeing Hiccup dive for the same pack. She grabs it from the ground, then grabs a large sheet of plastic on the ground by her, and a loaf of bread, running into the woods. She hears someone following her, but she doesn't stop until she can't run any longer, and spins around. She sees Jackson, panting, and Hiccup, gasping for air.

"What's … He doing… Here?" Rapunzel pants out.

"He wanted to join us… I didn't see why not." Rapunzel shrugs, noticing a pack on both of the boys' shoulders.

"What's in your packs?" She asks, shrugging hers off her shoulders, noticing a pack in Jackson's arms. Hiccup opens his, emptying the contents as Jackson tosses Rapunzel the pack in his arm.

"It's a 4-person tent." Hiccup frowns.

"I wonder if Merida's alright." He mumbles to himself, looking over the items, before raising his voice to tell the others what he's got.

"I've got a first-aid kit, a sleeping bag, some rope, a water bottle, and a bottle of iodine. You?" Jackson looks in his.

"A pack of dried beef, a compass, a water bottle, a sleeping bag, and 4 throwing knives. Punz?"

"A loaf of bread, a sheet of plastic, a water bottle, some iodine, and some ointment for wounds." She says.

"We should keep moving. We're not that far from the Cornucopia. "Jackson suggests. Rapunzel nods, and grabs her pack. They keep moving until they find a pond, but they don't set up the tent. They just roll out the sleeping bags and fill up their water bottles. Jackson catches some fish and cooks them over a fire. Rapunzel glances up at the sky. Dusk is just settling. Good. Jackson hands the blonde a fish, and she thanks him, eating quickly as the anthem starts as the trio slips into their sleeping bags. Rapunzel doesn't have a sleeping bag, so she shares with Jackson, watching the daily report. 8 died in the Bloodbath. The girl from 3, the boy from 5, both from 6, both from 7, the girl from 8, the boy from 9. Rapunzel sleeps on Jackson's chest.

**MERIDA POV  
*AT THE BLOODBATH***

I stand on my metal plate, eyes landing on the golden bow and arrows in the pile of goods, by a pack. I'm getting those. I position my feet to run, and hope I could meet up with Hiccup. He had said he'd try to team up with the pair from 12, Jackson Overland and Rapunzel Corona. The gong sounds, and I run off the metal plate, trying to grab the pack. But the girl from 1 is there, holding half a dozen throwing knives, and an axe. I bite my lip, seeing Hiccup run into the woods after Rapunzel beside Jackson. I step forward to follow them, but a sword blocks my way. The boy from 2, Flynn Rider. I hear a quick conversation between the two, but most of the other tributes are too caught up in fighting for supplies to care about me. I edge toward the golden arrows.

"Don't even think about it, 12. Astrid…" I don't hear the rest, but I let my hand drop and swallow. My brain wracks for ideas as I hear Astrid hiss

"_Why don't we just, injure her within an inch of her life, and let her rot wherever she drags that once-pretty little body?"_

"_Hmm… That sounds fun. You carry out the honours." _Astrid turns towards her, handing Flynn her axe, flicking a knife blade skyward, slicing as I scream, pain flaring in my cheek. Soon, burning pain and blood flowing from my deep wounds is all I feel. I stumble away, snagging those damned arrows and pack, hearing a knife speeding towards me, and narrowly dodge, entering the same part of the forest that I saw Hiccup run into earlier. It's easy tracking them, for a while. Then I sit down, pain unbearable. Find nothing good in my pack. A water bottle, and some iodine. A pack of dried fruit. That's all. I sigh, leaning my head to look at the sky. Suddenly, a silver parachute floats down from the sky. My eyes widen. A sponsor this early in the Games was rare. I snatch it from the sky, ripping the offering open. A small container sits inside, which easily fits into the palm of my hand. I screw it open, and the smell tells me its medicine. I spread some over the wounds on my cheek, and the pain fades instantly.

"Oh Elenor… Thank you…" I whisper, spreading the medicine over my wounds, sighing in relief. I get up again, putting the medicine in my pack, continuing trying to find them. When I first ran from the Careers, it was easy, seeing how they carelessly tore through the forest, trying to space themselves from the Bloodbath. Then they must have stopped to rest, maybe hunt, depending on what they grabbed from the Cornucopia, because it's harder to track them. I listen, hoping to hear them talking, and I smell smoke. I wind through the trees, seeing the smoke from a campfire. Maybe it was theirs? I load an arrow just in case, hearing the anthem above me, swallowing as I tread lightly, looking round in the area around the campfire. I see figures in the darkness around another campfire. The other must have been abandoned by another tribute. I move quietly towards the group, hiding in the bushes. My eyes widen as I see Hiccup, with the pair from District 12. I breathe a sigh of relief, whispering his name under my breath. Jackson looks around, at the bushes I'm hiding in, picking up a knife.

"Did anyone else hear something?" I step back, deciding to approach them in daylight.

It's hard falling asleep, as its cold out. They had stamped out their fire, and went to sleep in sleeping bags. I wrap my jacket tightly around me, watching my breath billow out around me as my teeth chatter. Eventually, I drift off into a light sleep as the sky turns to a light gray. I jolt out of my slumber with voices and see the trio pack up. I swallow, following them, forming a plan in my mind as I let myself drop back. I call out Hiccup's name.

"Hiccup!" The scrawny boy turns slightly, stopping.

**((da da dunnnnn yay I've finally finished this chapter! Told you they would be longer! Working on the next one now. - frostedbloodinthedark))**


	6. The Games, Day 2

The Hunger Games

Chapter 6: The Games, Day 2

Hiccup stops, and Jackson pulls out his knives as they hear Hiccup's name being called. Hiccup turns, and lights up.  
"Merida!" He shouts, running over. They meet halfway between where she was standing a moment before, and where Rapunzel and Jackson wait. Jackson puts his weapons away, and Rapunzel relaxes as the two walk over.  
"Now, that we're all together, we can set up camp, somewhere sheltered." Hiccup speaks up, and he leads the way.  
They walk for a long time, until they find a ragged circle of tall rocks, by tall willow trees. They can't find a way in though, but Jackson scouts around it, hacking away at vines with a knife. He finds a small space between two stones that is hidden by vines and trailing branches of willow.

"At least the Gamemakers can't get us in here." Jackson says when they all carefully pick their way in.  
"Nor the other tributes." Rapunzel says, watching Jackson pile up larger rocks he found scattered around the soft ground in the circle, and stray branches and lichen, rebuilding the exit, so no one but they could get in.

As they are setting up camp, Merida breaks the silence.

"I'm going hunting." She declares, standing up. The other three nod, and go back to putting the tent up. Jackson stands.  
"I'll go with her." He mumbles, following her.

**Jackson POV**

I follow Merida back out into the forest, pulling my knife out as she loads an arrow. For the first time, I notice scars curling around her arms and cheek.  
"What are those from?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"The Careers caught me at the Cornucopia."

"The wounds shouldn't have healed yet, then." I knit my eyebrows together.

"Oh. I guess I forgot to tell you guys that I got a sponsor." She pulls the pot from her pack. I frown, unscrewing the lid and smelling it, wrinkling my nose at the strong scent.

"Let's hunt now. The animals won't just throw themselves into our arms." Merida says, talking the pot from my hands.

We hunt until the sun dips in the sky, filling a pack with the animals we kill. 2 rabbits, 3 birds that look like chickens, and a squirrel. I catch 4 small fish by the nearby stream, and we find a patch of wild berries, that Merida knows, and we go back with our packs filled with food.

When Rapunzel sees the berries, she lights up.  
"My mother used to make tarts from these!" I remember that her family owns the bakery. She rolls one between her fingers, then pops it in her mouth, eating it as I make a fire.

When the flames flare up and Merida skins and guts the animals, making a makeshift spit, cooking them slowly. We eat the birds, and one rabbit, then put the rest under a pile of leaves with the berries and fish I caught. I stomp the fire out as a canon rings out above us. Then another. I glance at Rapunzel, and she tips her head, holding a finger up for silence as she stands, quietly waking over the exit, peering out of a space between two stones.

**Rapunzel POV **

I hear voices as I look out between two stones. Voices that belong to the Careers. They come into sight, and I look at the group. I listen to their conversation. I hear the girl from 1 and the girl from 4 joking around.

"You should've seen them, Astrid! The girl was like 'Oh, _please _don't hurt us!' and the guy was like, 'Stay here Pippa! I'll protect you!' Like a thirteen year-old could fight Tuff and I!" The girl from 4, Ruffnut mimicks her victims, making her voice higher to get the thirteen year-old that she claimed to kill. The other, Astrid, laughs.

"I wish I did, Ruff…" She trails off as her district partner saunters up from the leader's side, wrapping his arm around Astrid's shoulder.

"Snotlout, let me get this straight. I don't like you that way." Astrid snaps, ducking out of his arm, frowning. Tuffnut, Ruffnut's district partner and brother laughs, punching Snoutlout in the arm. The leader frowns, pulling Astrid aside.

"I still can't believe we let 11 go! We should've finished her off! She scored a damn 11 for God's sake!" He snarls, inches from me. I feel a tug on my shirt and glance back to see Hiccup, and he makes a motion to get away. I nod, careful not to disturb anything. Despite myself, I knock a rock away with my foot with a loud clatter, and hear Flynn's voice telling everyone to be quiet.

"Fuck." I hear Merida curse under her breath, as we hear Flynn tear at the spaces between the rocks. Finally, he finds the entrance, and breaks in. Hiccup and I are shoved into the tent before we are seen, and he peeks out as we hear a shout of pain as Hiccup whispers

"Merida shot Flynn Rider in his sword arm." A canon rings out.  
"Jackson killed one of the girls." I look out as Merida aims at Astrid, anger burning in her eyes. Astrid knocks the weapons from her hand as the other Careers, wounded by Jackson flee, dragging the girl from 2 with them as Astrid and Merida face off. The blonde ignores her allies' cries for her to follow before she was killed, and I hold my breath as Astrid jumps on Merida, and they topple on the ground, and Astrid pins Merida down as Jackson throws a knife at the blonde, hitting her in the shoulder, and he reaches for another, then realizes that the Careers took them with the body of the fallen girl. Astrid sneers at him.

"Stay outta this, 12. You'll be next." Astrid spits out, turning back to Merida, pulling an axe from her belt, heaving it back. I pause, then dart out into the open, grabbing the discarded bow and arrows, drawing the string back with some difficulty, taking my aim and shooting Astrid in the back. She coughs blood into Merida's face, then her canon rings out, as she slumps to the side, and I drop the bow, grabbing the body and hauling it out into the open for the hovercraft to get it. I return to the center as the anthem plays overhead. We rebuild the entrance, and Merida wipes the blood from her face.  
"Thanks, Rapunzel… I thought I was dead there." She says awkwardly. The other two canons were the boy and the girl from 10. I list off who's living in my head. 12, including us. Half of us gone in two days. Suddenly, Jackson breaks the silence.  
"I think it's best… If we spilt the alliance now." He mumbles.


	7. The Games Day 3

**The Hunger Games **

**Chapter 7: The Games, Day 3**

**((Decided the smut will come after the Games.))**

"Wait… What?" It's clear as day that Rapunzel is just as unprepared as Merida and Hiccup.

"I mean, half of us are gone… Might as well cut it off before someone gets a knife in the back." His brown eyes flick to Merida for a moment. Her blue eyes narrow.

"Fine by me." She says icily.

"Then it's decided." Jackson spits out. Hiccup and Rapunzel look between the two. Hiccup opens his mouth then frowns, probably thinking this through, as was Rapunzel.

"You know, Jackson's right." Hiccup says. Rapunzel nods slowly.

"We'll spilt the food."

Later, Jackson and Rapunzel take off, leaving the tent with Hiccup and Merida, who decided to stay at the camp. They leave with only the weapons they took from Astrid's body, and their packs, full of food. They climb a tree, and set up the sleeping bag, Jackson tying a rope they found with Astrid around the limb of the tree to keep it in place.

"Jackson?"

"Mhm?"

"You know what you said… About you having a crush… on me?"  
"Yeah… Why?" Jackson glances at her.

"Well… Uh, I feel the same way." Jackson is silent for a moment.

"Really?" Rapunzel nods, tucking her head on his arm. Jackson grins as he presses his lips to hers gently. Rapunzel is caught off-guard, but she kisses back. A thump pulls them apart and Rapunzel blushes, looking up. A silver parachute is caught in the branches. Jackson reaches up and snags it, breaking open the parachute. A long, sharp knife sits inside. Jackson lifts it out carefully, and takes it in his hands, weighing it, and he hands it to her.  
"I have some things already." He murmurs, as Rapunzel nods silently, slipping it into her belt. A canon makes them jump. She frowns.  
"I wonder who it was." A hovercraft appears to collect the body. Right above Merida and Hiccup's camp. The body is painfully small. Rapunzel swallows.

"It can't be Hiccup…" She mumbles.

During the rest of the afternoon, Jackson leaves the tree to hunt. Rapunzel stays by the tree, practising with her knife. A canon stops her, and she slides it into her belt.

"_Jackson._" She whispers, head whipping around.

"Jackson!" She screams, taking off into the woods. Jackson stops her, grabbing her.

"Are you okay?"  
"The canon… I… I thought Flynn or the other Careers got you…" He pulls her into his arms, stroking her hair.

"It's okay… I'm fine…" He mumbles. Another canon pulls them apart, and Jackson lifts a rabbit for her to see.

"It didn't even see me coming." He smirks.

When dusk sets, Jackson cooks the rabbit over a small fire, and they split it between the two of them, then kick dust over the coals, climbing the tree and slipping into the sleeping bag, watching the daily report.

First, the boy from 3. Then Hiccup. Jackson sucks in a breath. _Poor Merida…_ The thought registers in both of their heads. Merida was most likely in pain, maybe in tears, seeing his face in the sky.

**Merida POV**

***HICCUP'S DEATH***

We leave camp, as I load an arrow. Jackson and Rapunzel had just left. I sigh, leading Hiccup through the forest, looking for victims. Suddenly, we become Careers, hunting for tributes, just one more step closer to home. To my family. I decide that maybe, I could get Hiccup home too. If I figure out how. We walk for ages, but a twig snapping stops me. I spin around, but I'm too late. Flynn's knife cuts Hiccup's throat, and he drops to the ground at my feet. My arrow finds the trunk behind him, shock and pain offing my aim. He sneers.

"See how you like your lover dead." He hisses, as I load another, this one finding his arm. He runs into the trees behind him, and I drop my weapons, touching Hiccup's neck, swallowing. A horrible, gurgling sound comes from his mouth.

"H-Hiccup…" I whisper, as he coughs up blood.

"Sorry… Should've… Warned…" He never finishes. A canon sounds, and I pull him back to the camp, slipping into the circle of stones, leaving his body for the Hovercraft, tears streaming down my face.

Another canon goes off throughout the day, and I hope its Flynn. If not, I'd kill him myself. Hatred burns in my chest.

When the anthem sounds, I look up at the skies. It's not Flynn. It's the boy from 3. I sigh, turning my face away before Hiccup appears, and climb into the tent. I wonder what Jackson and Rapunzel did when they found out that he was dead. Pity me, most likely. But I need no pity. I fall asleep curled up in the tent, which was much too big for one person.

**((Sorry I killed Hiccup off… It was part of the plot. I'll make up for it next chapter. –frostedbloodinthedark))**


End file.
